Memories
by ohhunniee
Summary: "Aku menyukai pelukanmu melebihi apapun dan membuatku aman" -Luhan "Peluklah aku kapanpun kau mau dan dimanapun Lu, Aku akan membalas memelukmu" - Sehun hunhan, bxb. Yaoi. DLDR. Oneshoot


**Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maincast:**

 **Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 _Im a prisoner_

 _And there's no way out_

 _Cause the future's passed_

 _Im stuck in the here and now_

Sehun melihatnya. Surai berwarna madu keemasan yang lembut dan berkibar tertiup angin sedang berdiri didepan jendela, tangan kirinya terjulur keluar menadah air hujan yang sedang turun dengan derasnya, bahkan sekarang tangan kanannya mengikuti jejak tangan kirinya. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung dengan indah keatas, seolah menyesapi tetesan hujan dikedua tangannya.

Indah..

Hanya satu kata yang bisa terpikirkan oleh Sehun ketika melihat sosok pria cantik itu, bak bidadari tak bersayap yang hadir didunianya dan mencerahkan hidup Sehun yang kelam sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Sehun berjalan pelan menghampirinya, bahkan hampir tidak bersuara karena tertutup oleh suara hujan diluar sana. Sehun mengambil sebuah selimut yang tergeletak disofa ruangan itu, dan melampirkan selimut itu dibahunya.

"Udaranya begitu dingin, kau bisa jatuh sakit kalau terlalu lama berdiri disini Lu." ucap Sehun mengecup pipi selembut kapasnya dengan pelan.

Badan Luhan tersentak kaget, namun dengan segera dia berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Sehun. "Aku sangat menyukai hujan Hun-ah. Suara hujan dan tetesan airnya membuatku nyaman." ucapnya menangkup wajah Sehun dengan tangan mungil nya dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan cepat. Kecupan ringan namun terasa begitu luar biasa seolah-olah ribuan kupu-kupu mengepak didalam perutnya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan itu dan menggosoknya, "Lihatlah, tanganmu begitu dingin Lu, dan sekarang masuklah aku telah menyiapkan segelas coklat panas untukmu. Setelah menutup jendela ini aku akan menyusulmu." ucap Sehun dibalas anggukan kepalan Luhan dan Luhan melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ke ruang tengah rumah itu.

Sehun menatap hujan diluar sana, tetes demi tetes turun membasahi bumi. Aroma daun segar dan hujan memang selalu menenangkan namun ia tidak terlalu menyukainya, hujan selalu membawa hawa dingin yang membuat Luhan jatuh sakit setiap Sehun lengah membiarkan Luhan terlalu menikmati setiap tetesannya hingga membuat badannya kedinginan.

Luhan memang terlahir dengan badan yang sedikit lemah dibanding orang lain, dengan alasan yang sama membuat Sehun sedikit protektif terhadapnya. Ahh.. baiklah, sangat protektif. Karena hanya Luhan satu-satunya yang ia miliki didunia ini. Hanya dengan satu senyuman dari Luhan, dunia Sehun terasa indah. Hanya dengan memeluknya, kenyamanan tiada tara. Dan memiliki Luhan sekarang ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah Sehun tukar dengan apapun.

Bahkan ketika Luhan meminta nyawa Sehun, tanpa sungkan- sungkan Sehun akan memberikannya dengan sukarela, karena kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan Sehun juga.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun lagi. Aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak datang juga." ucap Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun dengan cepat menutup jendela kamar itu dan berjalan ke arah Luhan, "maaf aku memikirkan sesuatu." ucap Sehun memeluknya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Wangi Luhan seperti susu dan strawberry, walau Sehun tidak menyukai buah strawberry namun wangi Luhan selalu menjadi candu baginya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju keruangan tengah, Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan duduk kursi yang berhadapan depan dengan Sehun. Tangan mungil itu mengambil coklat panas dan menggenggam gelas coklat itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh… Hangat dan enak, aku selalu menyukai coklat panas buatan Sehun-ie hehe" ucapnya terkekeh manis sambil menyeruput coklat panas tersebut.

Sehun kembali tersenyum melihatnya, tiada lagi yang Sehun harapkan didunia ini selain melihat senyum kebahagiaan diwajah Luhan.

"Tapi apa kau tahu Hun-ah ?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung, "Tahu apa Lu?"

Luhan meletakkan coklat panas itu, berdiri dan berjalan kearah Sehun. "Berdiri Hun.." ucapnya dan Sehun berdiri dihadapannya.

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat dan menempelkan kepalanya didada pria tinggi itu, "Disini lebih hangat dari apapun." ucapnya membuat Sehun membalas pelukannya. "Dan aku menyukainya melebihi bubble tea dan apapun didunia ini. Mendengar suara jantungmu membuatku tenang, merasa aman dan yakin tidak akan ada siapapun yang menyakitiku. Karena aku memilikimu yang akan selalu melindungiku." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Maka peluklah aku kapanpun dan dimanapun kau mau Lu. Aku tidak akan melarangmu bahkan aku akan membalas memelukmu hingga tidak akan ada satupun yang akan menyakitimu." ucap Sehun yakin..

Kenapa kau berbohong Hun-ah..

* * *

Memories

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _PRANG!_

 _Suara piring dan barang pecah belah terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga. Semua barang diruangan itu bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk, hancur berantakan._

 _Terlihat siluet seorang pria paruh baya yang berdiri sempoyongan dan seorang pemuda disudut ruangan itu, muka pria itu memerah menahan emosi dan pemuda yang bersamanya penuh lebam dan luka disekujur tubuhnya dan air mata masih menetes dimata si pemuda._

 _"Seharusnya kau tidak pernah dilahirkan didunia ini, kalau hanya bisa mencoreng nama baikku. DASAR ANAK BANGSAT. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak pria paruh baya itu sambil melempas vas bunga disamping nya ke arah pemuda itu._

 _Pemuda itu langsung menghindari lemparan nya dan meringkuh disudut ruangan itu, "Ma-maafkan aku ayah. Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku… hiks"_

 _"Su-sudah ayah. Ini sakit. Hiks.."_

 _Pria paruh baya itu semakin berang mendengar isakan tangis itu, didekatinya pemuda malang itu dan menjambak rambut nya kasar.._

 _"Aakkhh…. Sa-sakiit.."_

 _"Sakit katamu? Ini bahkan belum setimpal Luhan, dan bahkan bukan apa-apa dibanding dosa yang kau perbuat. Kau mencoreng mukaku dengan kelakuanmu anak HOMO! Cuih!"_

 _Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tidak segan-segan meludahi muka Luhan, pemuda malang itu. Dan menendang perut Luhan dua kali sebelum meninggalkannya diruangan itu._

 _Luhan hanya bisa memegangi perutnya sambil terisak, tubuh nya sudah terasa mati rasa atas siksaan ayahnya setiap mabuk._

 _"Hun-ah.. tolong aku.. Aku membutuhkanmu.."_

* * *

Memories

* * *

Luhan terbangun dengan suara kicauan burung didekat jendela kamarnya, matahari bersinar dengan cerah pagi ini. Semalam sepertinya dia tertidur di pelukan Sehun lagi. Hal yang akhir-akhirnya tanpa sadar dilakukannya, kenyamanan di pelukan Sehun membuat nya merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkannya lagi.

Kejadian penyiksaan nya sudah berlalu berbulan-bulan, ayah nya mendekam dipenjara karena dituntut oleh Sehun. Bahkan waktu itu Luhan sudah dalam keadaan sekarat apabila Sehun tidak menemukannya.

Beberapa tulang rusuk nya patah, lebam disekujur tubuh dan luka-luka lain yang diderita Luhan membuat Luhan harus dirawat dirumah sakit hingga 2bulan.

Ketika Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Luhan yang tidak memiliki siapapun lagi pun mengangguk menerima ajakan Sehun. Dan mereka telah tinggal diatap yang sama selama beberapa bulan.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Luhan bingung, selama mereka tinggal di atap yang sama. Keduanya tidur dikamar yang berbeda, Sehun beralasan Luhan masih dalam perawatan karena lukanya dan sekarang ketika ia sudah sembuh seutuhnya Sehun hanya menyentuhnya sebatas pelukan dan ciuman, tidak lebih.

Luhan mendudukkan badannya dilantai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki meja, Luhan meringis merasakan dinginnya lantai dikulitnya. Luhan menekuk kedua lutut dan memeluk lututnya, tanpa sadar air matanya membasahi pipinya.

 _I feel so alone in this room_

 _Its over, guest its over_

 _It was all in vain. What we did. The story we built together_

 _We simply fell apart. This easly_

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya sesak, Luhan yang terduduk dilantai disamping ranjangnya dan terisak. Dengan langkah lebar nya didekatinya Luhan dan membawa sosok rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis Lu, aku mohon. Lupakan semua kenangan burukmu, aku disini selalu bersamamu."

Jangan memberiku harapan Sehun, kalau kau tidak bisa mencintaiku.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengangguk. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Kau tidak bekerja Hun-ah?"

Sehun melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Luhan, "aku berniat membangunkanmu dan mengajakmu sarapan bersamaku sebelum berangkat, namun apa yang ku dapat. Kau menangis sendiri. Jangan seperti itu lagi Lu, kau memilikku dan bagi bebanmu padaku."

"Euhm.." Luhan mengangguk lagi

"Apa kau lapar? Aku membuatkanmu roti bakar dengan selai strawberry kesukaanmu."

"Kajja! Kita sarapan Hun-ah." Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kluar dan menikmati sarapan mereka.

* * *

Memories

* * *

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak sarapan pagi, Luhan bersantai diruang tamu sambil menikmati siaran tv yang menampilkan drama yang disukainya.

Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu berbunyi, dengan perasaan kesal Luhan berjalan kearah pintu dan ketika ia akan memaki siapapun yang membunyikan bel hingga menganggu acara menontonnya itu, matanya terbelalak.

Gadis itu, Bae Irene..

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Gadis itu mendorong Sehun terduduk diatas sofa, kedua nya saling melumat. Tangan gadis tidak berhenti, dengan cepat dibukanya kemeja Sehun dan meraba-raba badan berotot milik Sehun. Dan dengan cepat pula dibuka kaitan celana Sehun dan memasukkan penis pria itu kedalam lubang kenikmatannya._

 _"Ahh… Sehunhh fasteerr.. aahh ahhh.."_

 _Dan desah-desahan menjijikkan itu menguar diruang tamu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu menyaksikan pergumulan itu._

 _Luhan terduduk dibelakang pintu dan menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya. Dia awalnya terbangun karena merasa haus, dan mendengar suara aneh diruang tamu dan ingin memeriksanya._

 _Namun apa yang dilihatnya sungguh menghancurkan hati sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan selama ini kenapa Sehun tidak pernah menyentuh nya lebih dari sekedar pelukan dan ciuman._

 _._

"Hallo.."

Suara gadis itu menghentak Luhan dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Luhan-ssi." ucap Irene halus.

Luhan mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk dan menyiapkan segelas teh untuk tamunya.

"Kau Luhan-ssi bukan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Luhan menggeleng

"Perkenalkan aku Bae Irene, tunangan Sehun." Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kearah Luhan, namun hanya ditatap oleh Luhan tanpa ada niat membalasnya.

"Kalau kau mencarinya, Sehun ti…"

"Aku mencarimu Luhan-ssi, dan aku sengaja datang pada jam ini karena aku tahu Sehun tidak berada dirumah pada jam sekarang." ucap Irene memotong ucapan Luhan

Luhan menatap gadis didepannya bingung.

Irene yang seolah bisa mengerti tatapan bingung Luhan, "Aku dan Sehun akan menikah. Namun Sehun selalu mengulur karena kau Luhan-ssi, seharusnya kau tahu Sehun membiarkanmu tinggal disini hanya karena kasian. Kau pemuda korban kekerasan orang tuamu dan sekarang hanya sebatang kara.." mata Luhan membelalak mendengar ucapan Irene.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu, Sehun menceritakan semua hal padaku. Dan dia sekarang kebingungan untuk memberitahumu makanya aku datang kesini untuk memintamu keluar dari rumah ini. Karena aku dan Sehun akan menikah dan tinggal dirumah ini, jadi kau sebagai orang luar sudah seharusnya kluarkan. Dan tenang saja, kami akan memberimu tempat tinggal yang layak dan uang untuk memulai hidup baru."

Air mata Luhan menetes dipipinya, namun dengan cepat Luhan menghapusnya. Bukan karena ia takut terlihat lemah dihadapan Irene, namun karena ia seharusnya sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan Irene kerumah ini kalau bukan ingin mengusirnya.

"Sehun hanya kasihan padamu namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena mental dan fisik mu yang sedang sakit waktu itu hingga ia harus berpura-pura mencintaimu hingga kau sembuh. Dan aku pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

Irene mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan kartu nama dihadapan Luhan, "Ambillah, kau akan membutuhkan ini untuk hidupmu. Dan aku harap kau secepatnya angkat kaki dari rumah ini hingga pernikahan kami bisa berlangsung secepatnya. Dan hubungi aku kalau kau merasa tidak cukup"

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam menatap amplop dan kartu dihadapannya, pertahananan air matanya roboh. Ia terisak, dipukul-pukulnya dadanya yang sesak.

"Kau memang hanya sampah Luhan, tidak ada yang benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Bahkan Sehun akan membuangmu pada akhirnya.. hiks.."

"Kenapa sesakit ini.. hikss.. Hun-ah, apa ini yang kau mau?"

 _Time slows to a crawl when im by myself_

 _The punistment for my mistake is severe_

* * *

Memories

* * *

"Lu.."

"Luhaaann.."

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan, kamar itu bersih dan wangi seperti biasanya. Namun ia tidak menemukan disitu. Mungkin Luhan ke market sebelah untuk mengisi kulkas mereka minggu ini.

Sehun telah mengganti baju kerjanya menjadi baju rumahan dan ia menunggu selama beberapa jam dan Luhan belum ada tanda-tanda akan pulang. Dan ketika ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan lewat ponselnya, terdengar suara ponsel di meja dapur mereka.

Lagi-lagi Luhan melupakan ponsel nya ketika keluar rumah, kebiasaan yang membuatnya pusing karena Luhan sangat gampang tersesat dan ia akan kelabakan mencarinya.

Sehun mengingat ketika kencan pertama mereka, kedua nya berjanji bertemu ditempat kencan dan ia harus menunggu dua jam dan menjemput Luhan ditempat lain karena pemuda itu tersesat.

Sehun berjalan melewati ruang tamu, matanya sekilas melihat gelas dimeja itu. Apa ada tamu yang datang tadi siang dan tumben Luhan lupa membereskan meja, karena Luhan itu manusia 'pembersih' jadi Sehun selalu diomelin karena malas membersihkan bekas makanannya dimeja.

Dengan santai Sehun masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat sebuah amplop dan kartu nama.

Bae Irene

Sial! Otak pintar Sehun langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Luhan!

Dengan kaki panjangnya Sehun berlari keluar rumah itu dan membawa mobil nya berkeliling mencari Luhan.

Luhan tidak boleh meninggalkannya, hanya Luhan yang dicintainya. Dan Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh gadis itu apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan.

Dipencet nya nomer ponsel Irene dan pada nada dering pertama, panggilan itu telah terhubung.

 _'Yebeoseoyo..'_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JALANG!?"

 _'Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? Kau menghubungiku hanya ingin menyalurkan emosimu ?'_

"Tidak usah berpura-pura Bae Irene! Apa yang kau katakan pada Luhan!"

 _'Aaah.. Rusa cantikmu meninggalkanmu? Hahaha, ternyata dia memang seperti yang kuduga..'_

"Apa maksudmu?.."

 _'Rusa cantikmu memintaku memberinya uang dalam jumlah yang banyak dan sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Dan satu hal lagi, aku hanya memberitahu kenyataan pada rusa cantikmu Oh Sehun. Kurasa sekarang pria itu sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanmu. Hahaha…'_

Sehun membanting ponsel nya hingga hancur, tidak mungkin Luhan melakukan semua itu.

Sehun kembali dirumahnya ketika hari menjelang dini hari, ia melihat beberapa polisi berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Dengan langkah tertatih, Sehun menghampiri para polisi itu.

"Selamat malam Tuan Oh, kami dari kepolisian kota ingin meminta waktu anda sejenak. Berhubungan dengan saudara Luhan…"

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya serasa hampa, percakapannya dengan polisi beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar telah mencabut nyawanya.

Luhannya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"... Saudara Luhan kehilangan kontrol atas mobilnya dan menabrak jembatan dan jatuh kedalam sungai Kang. Keadaanya ketika diangkat sudah dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa…"

 _Right now , if i could ride a time machine_

 _And go to meet you_

 _I wouldnt wish anything else_

 _Before the memories become distant and fleeting_

Sehun terduduk diranjang kamar Luhan, kamar itu masih sama. Aroma susu dan strawberry masih tercium dengan nyata. Sehun menyesapi semua aroma itu, Luhan telah pergi membawa hati dan kebahagiaannya.

Sehun menatap sebuah amplop dinakas kamar Luhan, dan dibukanya sampul amplop tersebut yang ternyata berisi surat dan sebuah kalung emas putih berbandul hati.

 _Untuk Oh Sehun,_

 _Aku berpikir butuh berapa banyak waktu kau akan menemukan surat ini, atau Irene kah yang akan menemukannya, haha_

 _Aku berharap kau yang akan menemukan surat ini Hun-ah_

 _Aku mencintaimu.._

 _Sungguh mencintaimu.._

 _Tapi, aku sering berpikir apa kau mencintaiku juga?_

 _Apa yang kau lakukan semua ini karena kau mencintaiku?_

 _Akhirnya menemukan semua jawaban itu_

 _Kau salah kalau kau mengira aku menilai semua karena pertemuanku dengan Irene._

 _Aku mengetahuinya, bahkan jauh sebelum aku bertemu Irene._

 _Apa kau mengingatnya, dihari kau menolak ketika aku menciummu, kau meniduri Bae Irene diruang tamu._

 _Apa kau mengingat ketika aku menangis mencuci bajumu? Karena aku menemukan bekas lipstick dikerah kemeja kerjamu._

 _Apa kau mengetahui nya bahwa aku mendengar semua desahan dari pergumulan panasmu dengan gadis itu dikamarmu ketika aku ingin memberimu kejutan ulang tahunmu dan ternyata aku lah yang kau beri kejutan. Haha_

 _Dan kalung itu adalah kalung Irene yang terjatuh saat aku membersihkan kamarmu. Aku tidak ingin menghitung berapa kali sakit itu menyiksaku, karena aku tahu meski menyakitkan,_

 _Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu..._

 _Tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu ataupun gadis itu_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena aku tahu aku lah orang ketiga dalam hubungan ini._

 _Dan aku berharap kau bahagia Sehun-ah._

 _Terima kasih atas semua rasa cinta dan kasih sayangmu walau hanya berlandaskan rasa kasihanmu padaku._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Luhan._


End file.
